Skele!IRL
Skele!IRL is an undead version of IRL, who died when his plan to escape his mother's grasp ended in the worst way possible. He has abandoned his home dimension, wandering the multiverse in a never ending quest to make everyone hurt as much as he is. Some say that the worst events in history that were caused by him have fish skeletons around the area. Real Life Origins The idea of a Skelefied IRL appealed to Lucariotheskeleton, but they desired to make him more unique than a simple pallet swap. So he was used to show a worst-case scenario for the original IRL if things went as wrong as they could of. Canon Origins Skele!IRL and IRL's lives are identical up-to the night they rob their mother's house before running away. While IRL got away scott-free, Skele got caught red handed by his mother. He panicked and fled the house, hopping into the ready pick up truck and sped down the road. His mother called the police, and within minutes IRL was in an actual police chase. IRL wasnt skilled in driving in the slightest, and was unable to focus on the road from the throbbing pain in his chest caused by the unbearable stress and anxiety the situation was causing him. It wasnt long before he plowed into his first group of people, puking onto the dashboard from the horror washing over him as he realized what he's done. He tried to swerve but he kept mowing people down, his head much too light to register their blurry forms fast enough. At this point the police were actively shooting at him, trying to stop his supposed rampage. A bullet went through the boy's back, sending him careening off the road and barreling down a jagged cliff, until his chase was ended in a spectacular explosion. The event was so utterly mortifying his spirit was unable to rest. He vowed to spread the pain and despair he had experienced, ten-fold. Personality Skele!IRL is much less docile than the original, actively going out of his way to make people upset. He has no sense of morality, while he will not kill people himself he has no qualms causing the deaths of millions behind the scenes. He'll perhaps instigate a war between tribes, or cause friends to get in a horrible fight, or even release a horrible virus hidden deep within an abandoned lab. Powers * Inter-Dimensional Travel: Skele!IRL can freely travel dimensions. * Non-Corporeal: Skele!IRL is incorporeal, which means physical attacks can not hurt him. However other incorporeal beings and magic can hurt him. * Bone-Magic: Skele!IRL can attack with bones and blue bones in the same manner as Luca. However he lacks Gaster Blasters and Blue Soul Magic. * Kipper Familiar: Skele!IRL can send out a skeletal Kipper apparition, which can be used to lure people away. Relationships Skele!Kipper Skele!Kipper is nothing but a apparition, completely non-physical and non-sentient. Skele!IRL is truly alone. Stories/AUs They Appear In * Infected!AU Trivia * Hellsboro Pride is a play on words, mirroring IRL's Hillsboro Pride hoodie. * Skele!IRL's role in the Infected!AU is a small one, he's implied to of released the dangerous hornets in the first place, but leaves the AU as soon as his job was complete. Gallery Category:Skeletons Category:IRL (disambiguation) Category:Undead Category:Villians Category:Infected!AU Category:Male